Dream World: The fifth Dimension?
by The Storymaker
Summary: When Suze has wierd,torturing dreams that end in a kiss, things get..well...tricky. is size stuck in a dream world, or a nightmare that wont stop?
1. Default Chapter

I ran as fast as I could and I still couldn't catch up to him. It felt like a lifetime, before I noticed why I couldn't catch up to my Jesse. It was because Paul was holding onto my arm. Tighter, and tighter, and Jesse kept on running ahead of me. Running into the mist. Running running running, I knew I was going to have to break through, if I ever wanted to catch up to him. Faster, faster, and Paul just laughed. "Jesse!" I screamed. "Jesse! Jesse Jesse!" But he didn't turn around, and then Paul twisted me back into a kiss. A deadly kiss. A kiss that smothered me, and stopped my Jesse from hearing my screams. And slowly, I couldn't see him anymore, I couldn't breathe.

Jesse's POV

" Querida! Wake up, it's all right!" I gently shook Susannah.

" Jesse!" She screamed, covered in sweat. "Jesse, no! I'm here! No!" She just wouldn't stop. So I pulled back the covers of my bed, and pulled her into my arms. Then, rocking her like my mother did to my sisters, I whispered into her ear.

" Querida, Jesse's here. Its all right Susannah. Shh…wake up now…" Then, she fluttered open her eyes.

"Jesse? Oh Jesse…" He squeezed both of my arms, pulling me into a hug. " Oh god, I'm so…. Jesse… you kept running… and Paul wouldn't let me go… and I couldn't catch up… and then, the mist…" She was mumbling.

" Susannah, you were dreaming. Your safe now. Here, I'll go get you some water, now you wait here and rest."

Suze's POV.

Jeeze, Jesse was such a sweetheart. I just sat there, all sweaty, and he still loved me. So, when I got my water, we both sat up and talked.

" Querida, you say you've had this dream before…yes?" I nodded. " Always the same?" I nodded again, drinking the water. " And Paul always kisses you at the end… and you can't breathe?" I nodded for the third time, and finally I put down my empty glass and spoke.

" But Jesse, they are so real…do you think Paul is…"

" Tapping into your dreams? Maybe… he can travel through time…through dimensions. Perhaps there is a fifth dimension…"

" A dream world?"

" Yes. A Dream World."

" So, what should we do?" I just sat there like a little kid, as Jesse, my big strong protector, sorted through my problems. Really, this wasn't what I had planned for our romantic weekend. But, I didn't want to watch 'Jaws' either. And the thing I did want to do… well, Jesse was born in 1830, so I guess that's why we didn't think the same.

" Well Susannah, truthfully I believe it is best if you leave this to me." I raised both of my eyebrows.

" Jesse, no. This is my fight, and your not a ghost anymore, you can get hurt. And if you did…" He shook his head, cupping my face in his hands.

" Querida.." he whispered softy, " I waited 150 years, and waited, until the love of my life came along…you Susannah… and I do not take lightly people who hurt my family." This surprised me, him calling me family. Then, I realized how important protecting me was to him. It wasn't just a macho thing, he viewed me as family.

" I love you Jesse…so, if leaving Slater to you, is what is going to make you happy then…"

" Yes Querida, it will. Now… I think it is best you try to get some sleep." He wrapped his arms protectively around me, and we fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw instead of Jesse, a note written in his handwriting, and a coffee flavoured candy.

' Quirida, sorry I had to leave. Please forgive me, but I have some business to deal with. I left the keys on the table, and a coffee flavored candy next to this note. Sorry I'm out of coffee, so it will have to do. Love, Jesse.'

I quickly got dressed, and drove home. When I went into my room, I was surprised by someone I wasn't expecting.

" Suze…" Paul mumbled, he was sweaty, and looked weak. He then dropped to the floor by my window.

" Paul? What happened? Why are you here?"

" I… I don't have time. Suze, you have to help me…someone's, someone's doing something to me. And.. And you too." Now I was listening. Paul looked like he could barely breathe.

" Paul what's wrong? Who's doing what?" I was bent down, holding his head up.

" I.. I don't know. But in my dreams… you must be having them too… In the kiss… I can't breathe…my hands…" Paul then looked at his hands, because right before my eyes I saw them turn red, and start to blister. Burn blisters.

" Oh god suze… help me…"

"How?"

" All I know… is the name Conner Hayden…I… I…" Then he disappeared. Just like that.


	2. Pauls' bedroom

Man, that Paul just couldn't stop butting into my life. The second I thought I was done sitting on old Slaters cold bed, I was back on it. Well, for a different reason this time…and jesse was there, but still.I looked through Paul's old, 'crusty' books.

" Suze… this is really very odd."

"Yes Jesse, it is." I said, not taking my head from the books. He obviously wouldn't take the hint, and kept on talking.

"I thought you didn't like Paul?" He was just playing with the stuff in pauls room, so I slammed the book shut.

"No, I don't. But if you don't remember, last night, then maybe I should remind you that these dreams are killing me, and Paul looked like they were killing him too. Now If I can find the name…"

"Okay, slow down Susannah. I didn't mean anything…so, who are we looking for?"

" Conner Hayden I think." When Jesse didn't respond, I turned to look at him. Only to see his eyes were as wide as my step brothers when a ghost named Maria put bugs in the O.J.

"What? Jesse? Jesse? Hello, earth to Jesse?"

"Im sorry but…maybe I didn't hear you right… CONNER Hayden?"

"Yes."

"But that's not possible…"

"What!" I was so irritated. "Why impossible? Spill!"

"Conner Hayden and I went to school together."

"What the.." Then I said a few words that weren't proper. " how is that possible?"

"It's not…. unless…"

"What?" Man, Jesse was sweet, and hott, but he sure did like to take his sweet time!

" Well, what if a person happened to find a way into the fifth dimension…would they age?" That was actually a good answer.

" Do you think that's possible?" He raised his eyebrow, you know, the famous one that has a white scar through it.

"Well…you didn't think this..." He said, motioning to himself, "was possible. And, I'm here right now."

"True. But, why, and how would this guy get into the fifth dimension? And, Jesse, remember we aren't even sure there is a fifth dimension."

"Well, why don't we find out?" I smiled, but not for long, because right after that, my arms starting burning.

Jesse's POV

Susannah smield at me, and I set down the silver ornament I had been holding. Then her smilefaded, and she looked at her arms.

"Jesse." There was something in her voice. "Jesse." It was higher the second time.

"Susannah, whats rong? What is it?"

"My arms…" She coughed, and I saw them turn red. She then raised her arms to her throut. "Jesse!" She coughed out. I couldn't even reply, because right then, she fell asleep.


	3. The Dream World: Paul Encounters

I closed my eyes for a second. Probably not even a second. But when I blinked, I was some ware else. It almost reminded me of the 'dead world' as I call it. You know, with the fog, and the mist. But it was as if I had fallen through the rabbit hole. There was clocks, and candy, and all sorts of objects just…floating. Another one of the things floating was, well, me. I was tied up to a chair, and was floating on my side. Thankfully, my arms didn't burn anymore. The first thing I tried to do was to untie myself. Which I, of course, managed quit easily. After I untied myself I heard a voice I was expecting. Paul.

"So, I take it you failed at finding the right information, huh Simon?"

"Shut up Paul, now isn't this time."

"It appears we have all the time we need. And, you better hold onto that chair, cause you'll fall out if you don't."

"Whatever." I retorted. Of course, he was right and I almost fell out. He was already grasping onto the chair he was tied onto.

"So..whats the date?"

"Huh?"

" Time goes by without you noticing here, I want to know how long I've been gone."

"Well…when did you go here?"

"About…Tuesday."

"Well, its Friday."

"Interesting."

"Very. But if you don't mind me asking, how the ( H-E- double hockey sticks) did you appear to me today! And why are you so calm?"

"Well you see slick, I figured if that bastard that put us in here coukld go from world to world, so could I. And I was right. But it took a lot of strength. And I'm so 'calm' because as much as I figure, you and Jesse must have found something in my books. And sometime soon, Jesse should ride in here on his white horse." He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "Am I right?"

"Well…you know that name you gave me, Conner Hayden?"

"Yeah."

Well… Jesse knew him."

"What! How?"

"They went to school together. So Jesse figures that you can't age when you're here."

"Sounds possible."

"Very. But right now, tell me all _you_ know."

"Alright. Well, after having that dream, I take it you had something like it. It seemed so real, huh?"

"Get to the point."

"Oh yeah, well all of a sudden my arms started burning. Like someone with hot hands was pulling me some ware and then, here I am. And so was that Conner Hayden guy. I obviously said to him something along the lines of ' What the hell do you think your doing, you have no idea who your messing with,' yada yada yada."

"Typical Paul."

"Yes. Well, he then said that he needed out. And , I could get him there. So… when do you think our mystery guest is coming?"

Before I could say anything…guess who showed up? If you guessed Jesse, you're wrong. It was Conner Hayden.


	4. Conner Hayden

" Hello there." He said. I was surprised by his appearance… by how much he resembled

Jesse, that is. He had dark skin and hair, and eyes that reminded me of Jesse so much, I

could swear they were related. " I trust that you have been enjoying your little chat, have

you, Shifters?" Paul swore a bit, and Conner just laughed. It appeared as if he was

walking on nothing, but I guess it was believable considering I was floating on a chair

and all.

"Why are we here?" I asked, annoyed with myself for not figuring out why yet.

"Why are you here? That is easy miss…" He took out a small note form his suit pocket

and read it, " Simon. Miss Susannah Simon. You are here for one simple reason… to get

me out." I looked at Paul, and he looked at me.

" Can't you get out of the dimension yourself!" Paul spat out. " I mean, you sure as hell

got us in here easy, and yourself." Conner Hayden glared at Paul.

"If I could get out, I wouldn't have had to dream you into here! You see, that's my

specialty. I made this world…" He spun around, as if to show off a prize. " I was a young

boy, when a woman asked if I'd like to have infinite powers, I didn't take her seriously

you see, and I replied 'Oh yes of course I would Madame.' And she touched me. She

gently lifted her hand and touched me very lightly on the shoulder. A tap you could say.

And then I left, thinking she was crazy. That is… until I fell asleep. I found out that I could change things. It started out little, you know, things around the room, little objects here, and there." On the words here and there he skipped a bit. Man, he was whacko. " and then.. I changed big things, dates and times. Until one day, I thought to myself, why change the world, when I could make the world! So I did, and here I discovered how to alter dreams…and reality. Unfortunately…since I am in dream world… I can't sleep. So I can't dream myself out. I can change things in this world, oy yes, this is my play ground, but I can not remove myself from this world. And then I happened across the dreams of one Paul Slater. Oh yes my young fellow, I know your every thought. And I discovered there are those who can slip in and out of dimensions. So, I used my powers to dream you here. And I treid to get out… btu you weren't enough. Oh sure you talked the talk, but you just couldn't walk the walk. So I remembered how much you thought of dear Susannah. And I though ' Two are better than one!' So here we all are!" He laughed, and it didn't remind me of Jesse at all. " And the best part is, you have to let me out!"

" The hell we do!" Paul said. " Me and suze don't have to do anything for you! You, stupid coward!" He then turned his eery gaze to me.

"Is that how you feel?" He asked.

"Yes." I prayed that he couldn't hear the caustion in my voice. The fear.


End file.
